


o tannenbaum.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [114]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Hamburg Era, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “anything with lennison please because they are so cute and the cutest beans in this universe”
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Series: tumblr requests. [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 20





	o tannenbaum.

1962,

Dust clouds of snow swirled through the air as two men danced through the heavy blanket it left behind on the hallowed ground. They laughed and sang as they enjoyed each other’s company on this early Saturday morning. Their cheeks blushing pinks and reds from a mixture of the chill german cold and the hard german liquid they had gleefully drunk throughout the night. They should have gone to bed hours ago, this they both knew, but neither cared for sleep as they were in a wondrous and blissful state. Yelling nonsense they skipped past darkened houses, hands intertwined, loud as they could be, not frightful for once of people seeing them and their affections. The oldest of the two came to a sudden halt, dragging the younger with him, as they stopped in front of a large grand tree in the midst of a park. 

“Woah,” the foggy breath of John came to dance elegantly in front of them as they looked upon the large fir tree, decorated so extravagantly with lights you could hardly see the dark greens of nature. John wrapped his arms around George as they continued looking on the tree in silence, only the sound of the wind and far off sea occupying them. How long they stood, they knew not, but they didn’t move an inch till they heard the church bells strike three and they parted from the tree with drunken well wishes of a merry christmas to the giant evergreen. 

They stopped at the gate at the exit of the park with one last gaze at the proud german fir- with glistening eyes as they kissed each other a good morning.


End file.
